Drabble Mystery, Inc
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur la série "Murdoch Mysteries". Principalement du MurdochxBrackenreid. Don't like, don't read. Drabbles de K à M.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour !**

Ça fait longtemps que j'ai délaissé ce site pour publier mes fics sur LiveJournal. Mais, en voyant la section française de _Murdoch Mysteries_, je me devais d'apporter ma contribution. Voici donc un recueil de drabbles posté sur _frenchdrabble_ et x-posté ici.

Il y a principalement du Murdoch/Brackenreid. Don't like, don't read.

Je vous laisse donc apprécier ces petits drabbles...


	2. Malgré les apparences

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** Murdoch/Brackenreid

**Nombre de mots :** 184

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Dissimulation_.

**Malgré les apparences**

Thomas Brackenreid était un homme connu pour être colérique et tenace. On le craignait et s'attirer ses foudres prédisait généralement une mort atroce professionnellement. Il lui arrivait néanmoins d'être sympathique et protégeait ses hommes. C'était quelqu'un de droit, qui était fier d'être policier et de protéger sa ville. William Murdoch, lui, était presque l'exact contraire de son supérieur hiérarchique. C'était un homme calme, très intelligent et discret. Ses méthodes de travail originales avaient fait ses preuves, mais pourtant Brackenreid restait sceptique, ne voyant dans ces expériences qu'une excuse pour « faire le mariole », comme il aimait le répéter à son subordonné.

Et pourtant, Thomas Brackenreid était un homme extrêmement doux et tendre, faisant preuve d'une grande affection dans l'intimité. S'il était d'un caractère impulsif, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un homme avisé. Il était doté d'un grand sens de l'humour malgré les apparences.

Mais ça, il n'y avait que Murdoch et et le lit de Brackenreid pour en témoigner, chose qu'aucun des deux ne ferait, l'un tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas parler, et l'autre parce qu'il ne _voulait_ pas en parler.


	3. L'étrangère 1 et 2

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** George, Murdoch, des constables, une kabyle

**Nombre de mots :** 286 (première partie), 274 (deuxième partie), 561 (le tout)

**Note :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Chiffon_.

**L'étrangère**

George était comme hypnotisé par l'étrange créature qui venait de faire son entrée dans le commissariat. Enveloppée dans des tissus chamarrés et couverte de bijoux, c'était une femme qui cherchait visiblement quelqu'un.

« Hé ! C'est qui la fille aux chiffons ? On dirait qu'elle sort d'un cirque ! », lança un constable à Crabtree.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha de l'étrangère et et dit :

« Heu... Je peux vous aider ? »

Elle tourna brusquement son regard de panthère vers lui, le reste de son visage et de ses cheveux cachés par les draperies.

« _Moi doit voir monsieur Murdoch.* _»

George resta sans voix pendant quelques instants, n'ayant pas comprit un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Vous parlez anglais ? »

« _Moi doit voir monsieur Murdoch ! Vite ! Très important!* _»

Elle avait un accent très étrange, avec de rouler un peu ses « r ».

« L'inspecteur Murdoch ? »

« _Oui ! Doit parler à monsieur Murdoch!* _»

« L'inspecteur Murdoch n'est pas là, il n'est pas là ! »

Ses tentatives de lui faire comprendre ses paroles avec des gestes ne semblèrent qu'agiter encore plus l'inconnue.

« Crabtree ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? Vous croyez que vous êtes là pour causer ? Remettez-vous au travail ! », tonna Brackenreid depuis son bureau.

« Mais, heu, inspecteur, il y a, heu, un problème... »

« Alors réglez-le ! »

George savait qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul jusqu'au retour de l'inspecteur. Il l'emmena dans son bureau et la fit asseoir. Elle semblait encore et toujours réclamer Murdoch. Planté devant elle, Crabtree était complètement désemparé quand Higgins entra dans son bureau.

Lorsque Murdoch revint de son interrogatoire avec le suspect, il eut de la surprise de trouver un petit groupe de constables amassé devant le bureau de George.

« Elle est indienne, j'te dis ! Regarde comment elle est habillée ! », clamait Higgins.

« Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! Elle est Javanaise ! »

« Vous n'y connaissez rien ! Elle est égyptienne ! »

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Murdoch. Tous avaient l'air de gamins pris en faute.

« Rien, inspecteur. Une fille en chiffons veut vous parler. »

L'attroupement se dispersa alors que George montrait l'inconnue à l'inspecteur, avant de dire fièrement :

« Elle est indienne. Elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais. »

Murdoch fixa son surbonné.

« Elle est kabyle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Les kabyles sont un peuple vivant principalement en Algérie française, en Kabylie. »

« Ah ! Je n'étais pas si loin du compte ! », s'exclama fièrement le jeune homme.

« George, l'Algérie est en Afrique du Nord. »

« Ah... », déçu, il s'assit à côté de l'inconnue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis bien une heure.

« _Parlez-vous français?* _»

« Inspecteur, vous parlez français ? », fit George, admiratif.

Il reçu un regard agacé.

« _Un peu. Vous monsieur Murdoch ?* _»

Murdoch hocha la tête. La jeune femme pointa son voisin.

« _Lui bête comme un âne. Lui méchant. Moi toute seule avec beaucoup d'hommes !* _»

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Rien, rien, Crabtree. Elle louait vos qualités de constable et d'hôte. »

*En français dans le texte.


	4. Moment de faiblesse

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** Murdoch/Brackenreid, George Crabtree, Julia Ogden

**Nombre de mots :** 393

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Mesures de sécurité_.

**Moment de faiblesse**

Des portes qui claquèrent, des pas rapides et lourds, Brackenreid était de retour et il ne semblait pas content du tout.

« Crabtree ! », aboya-t-il.

Le jeune constable sortit timidement de son bureau.

« Ah, chef, vous êtes revenu... »

« MAIS NOM DE DIEU QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DANS LE CRÂNE ? JE TOURNE LE DOS CINQ MINUTES ET C'EST LA FOIRE ! JE VOUS AVAIS DEMANDÉ DE SURVEILLER MURDOCH ET VOUS, VOUS LE LAISSEZ GOÛTER AU SCOTCH QUI A PROBABLEMENT TUÉ CE TYPE ! SI ÇA NE TENAIT QU'À MOI JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS N'AURIEZ PLUS DE TRAVAIL ! »

George avait littéralement fondu sous la fureur de son supérieur hiérarchique, mais il fut sauvé par mademoiselle Ogden, qui sortait du bureau de Murdoch.

« MURDOCH ! », et Brackenreid entra sans invitation dans le bureau de l'inspecteur avant de refermer violemment la porte sous les regards remplis de pitié de Julia et de George.

Murdoch était là, allongé sur un banc de fortune composé de trois chaises.

« ...Thomas ? », fit-il d'une voix faible en relevant en peu la tête.

Des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes et il répondit du mieux qu'il put au baiser.

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie, espèce de mariole ! »

« Désolé... »

« Mets-la en veilleuse. Je suis furieux. Non mais nom de dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de goûter ce truc ? »

« Voulait vérifier une théorie... », et l'inspecteur ferma soudainement les yeux.

« William ? », de l'inquiétude se faisait entendre dans la voix de son amant.

« Ce n'est rien...Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu as besoin de te reposer. »

« Non, c'est bon. Dans quelques heures, je pourrais me lever et- », il fut coupé par un baiser passionné.

« William Murdoch, tu vas prendre un jour de repos, c'est un ordre. »

« Seulement si je suis dans le même lit que toi. »

Brackenreid ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de son amant.

« Aller, je te ramène chez toi. », il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant revenir à ses lèvres.

Un petit silence puis Murdoch lança un coup d'œil à son amant.

« ...Thomas, tu ne vas tout de même pas porter, n'est-ce pas ? »


	5. Deux verres de whisky et au lit

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** NC-17/R

**Personnages/pairings :** Brackenreid/Murdoch

**Nombre de mots :** 276

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Whisky._

**Deux verres de whisky et au lit**

« Thomas... », soupira Murdoch quand Brackenreid le caressa à nouveau.

Le rouquin adorait quand son amant était dans cet état : câlin, détendu, presque paresseux. Il n'obtenait cette humeur qu'en le faisant boire deux verres de whisky. En temps normal, le jeune inspecteur était assez timide, plus sur ses gardes et très pudique.

« Tu m'as fait trop boire... », souffla doucement William entre deux baisers.

« Deux verres de whisky, ce n'est pas la mort. », grogna son amant en retour.

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Murdoch reçut un baiser passionné. Thomas attrapa le petit pot qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et en enduisit ses doigts. Son amant s'arqua légèrement quand il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité.

« Thomas... Maintenant. »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît... », Brackenreid ne pouvait pas lui résister quand Murdoch le suppliait comme ça.

Il s'inséra lentement en lui, déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou. Thomas lui fit l'amour lentement, comme l'aimait William.

Quand le rouquin reprit à peu près ses esprits, son amant était étendu près de lui, les yeux clos, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Ça lui faisait du bien de le voir aussi détendu.

« Tu dors ? », lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Murdoch ouvrit un œil paresseux.

« J'aime que tu me fasses l'amour comme ça. »

« L'alcool ne te réussit pas, à ce que je vois. »

Tous deux rirent doucement.

« J'ai l'impression de revivre quand je bois. », dit William.

Thomas roula sur son amant avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

« C'est quand je suis avec toi que j'ai l'impression de revivre. »


	6. Filature 1

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** Julia Ogden, George Crabtree

**Nombre de mots :** 259

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Surchauffer_.

**Filature 1/ ?**

George Crabtree entra timidement dans la morgue, attendant que Julia Ogden remarque sa présence pour la saluer.

« George ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais votre avis sur...quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

George tritura les pans de son uniforme, incertain.

« C'est...à propos de l'inspecteur Murdoch et de l'inspecteur Brackenreid. »

« Hé bien qu'il y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne veux accuser personne, hein ! Je n'ai aucune preuve et d'ailleurs j'ai le plus grand respect pour eux et... et... »

« George ! Calmez-vous ! On dirait que vous allez surchauffer ! »

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration.

« Depuis quelque temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange entre eux. Ce ne sont que des impressions mais...j'ai senti plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient...proches... »

Julia leva un sourcil.

« Proches ? »

« Il m'est arrivé de les voir à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre...et ils discutent souvent seuls... Je...Non, laissez tomber. Je dois me faire des idées. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée. », le constable allait partir quand il fut retenu par la légiste.

« Alors vous aussi vous l'avez remarqué ? »

« Vous voulez dire que vous aussi... ? »

« Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'ai remarqué quelque chose... Mais nous ne pouvons rien avancer sans preuves. »

Les deux jeunes gens entendirent au loin quelqu'un appeler Crabtree.

« Je pense qu'il serait bien que nous en reparlions... », fit Julia.

George hocha la tête puis se hâta de quitter la morgue.


	7. Filature 2

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** Murdoch, Julia Ogden, George Crabtree

**Nombre de mots :** 142

**Notes :** Écrit pour frenchdrabble sur le thème _Reluquer_.

**Filature 2/ ?**

Julia Ogden et George Crabtree observèrent, à l'angle de la rue, William Murdoch qui marchait tranquillement dans ce très tranquille et très discret coin de Toronto. Les deux compères l'avaient pris en filature depuis la fin de son service. Ils voulaient savoir s'il allait ou non rencontrer l'inspecteur Brackenreid, car ils leur semblaient que depuis quelques temps il se passait quelque chose d'étrange entre eux.

Murdoch entra dans l'une des habitations en briques, qui se trouvait être en fait un restaurant. Un restaurant assez étrange, d'ailleurs. Rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait un commerce, pas même une enseigne. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés aux fenêtres et la porte verrouillée.

« Ce restaurant m'a l'air vraiment bizarre. », souffla George.

« Nous devrions essayer d'entrer ! »

« Mais comment ? »

Julia sourit, indiquant du regard une petite lucarne au niveau des fondations.


	8. Filature 3

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** Julia Ogden, George Crabtree, Thomas Brackenreid, William Murdoch

**Nombre de mots :** 192

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Reluquer_.

**Filature 3/ ?**

Ils montèrent au rez-de-chaussée l'air de rien, pour se retrouver dans un corridor sombre et enfumé. Il y avait de la musique qui émanait du grand séjour. Des tables étaient installées ça et là, et des serveurs zigzaguaient un peu partout.

« C'est très étrange, je ne vois aucun couple. », murmura Julia.

« Vous avez raison, il n'y a que des hommes ou des femmes assis à la même table... »

Ils gagnèrent le séjour où il y avait des tables un peu partout avec un grand espace au centre. Un peu en retrait un orchestre jouait un air endiablé.

Et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Julia et George réalisèrent que les couples qui dansaient n'étaient composés que d'hommes ou de femmes...

« Je...Je crois savoir où nous sommes... », la légiste souffla.

« Je crois aussi... », le constable semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Ce fut alors que par-dessus le brouhaha, un éclat de rire familier leur parvint. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Murdoch et Brackenreid attablés non loin d'eux. Ils se plaquèrent instantanément contre un renfoncement du mur, le cœur battant. Julia osa un coup d'œil.


	9. Filature 4

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** Julia Ogden, George Crabtree, Murdoch/Brackenreid

**Nombre de mots :** 253

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Disco_, _Reluquer_, _Drague_

**Filature 4/ ?**

Les deux inspecteurs étaient habillés pareil depuis la fin de leur service. Ils mangeaient, tous deux très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient une table plutôt petite pour manger, mais ça ne semblait pas les déranger. Murdoch avait les joues rouges, riant aux éclats, joyeux, enjoué, détendu et assis en travers de sa chaise. Brackenreid semblait être de même humeur. Ils semblaient avoir bu. Julia ne les avait jamais vus comme ça. Ils semblaient si bien s'entendre...

« Oh mon Dieu... L'in-l'inspecteur Murdoch et...et... Oh mon dieu ! », George était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme.

« C'est vrai que...je n'imaginais pas William de ce...genre-là... »

L'orchestra débuta un nouveau morceau, alors que trois chanteuses commençaient à se remuer. Le morceau _Candyman_ retentit dans toute la salle. Brackenreid se leva, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, essayant d'entraîner Murdoch avec lui. Celui-ci sembla réticent d'abord, puis finit par se lever, chancelant un peu et marchant parfois pas très droit. Cela étonna la légiste de le voir comme ça, lui qui d'habitude était si mesuré...

Ils commencèrent à danser. On aurait dit un mélange de tango et de valse, mais les deux compères pensaient plutôt qu'ils dansaient selon leur envie. Et soudain, après avoir attrapé Murdoch au vol, Brackenreid posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sous le regard ahuri des deux espions. Le jeune homme approfondit le baiser, se coula dans ses bras avant de repartir faire quelques pas de danse, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

« Je crois que je vais m'évanouir ! », glapit Crabtree.


	10. Filature 5

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** PG

**Personnages/pairings :** Murdoch/Brackenreid, Julia Ogden, George Crabtree

**Nombre de mots :** 278

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur les thèmes _Reluquer_ et _Refrain_.

**Filature 5/ ?**

Brackenreid et Murdoch restèrent dans cet étrange endroit jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Ils avaient fini de manger, avaient commandé de l'alcool, retournant danser de temps en temps. Julia n'avait jamais vu William aussi détendu, libéré. On aurait dit un adolescent. Ils finirent par quitter ensemble la bâtisse, suivis non loin de Crabtree et d'Ogden.

Vu l'heure et l'endroit, aucun fiacre ne se profilait à l'horizon mais le couple ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Les deux hommes riaient, parlaient. Murdoch dansaient en plein milieu de la rue comme un enfant, avant de tourner autour de Brackenreid. Celui-ci finit par entrer dans le jeu de son compagnon, le faisant valser de temps en temps.

« _There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm, he's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop, a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman..._ », chantonna le plus jeune, laissant son amant le faire tournoyer.

« T'as jamais tenu l'alcool ! », dit Brackenreid, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes ! », rétorqua l'autre, avec un sourire de gamin.

Ils continuèrent ainsi tout le chemin, avant de s'arrêter devant une maison. Le trajet avait semblé durer des siècles pour Julia et George. Murdoch sortit des clés en riant, puis entraîna son amant dans un baiser langoureux avant de refermer la porte, plantant là les deux espions.

Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, Julia fit d'une voix blanche :

« Je...pense que nous devrions rentrer chez nous nous reposer, nous remettre des événements de cette soirée et en parler à tête reposée demain. »

« 15h à _Laurence's _? », demanda George d'une voix cassée.

« 15h à _Laurence's_. »


	11. Filature 6 sur 6

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** NC-17/R

**Personnages/pairings :** Murdoch/Brackenreid, George Crabtree, Julia Ogden

**Nombre de mots :** 212

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Vanille_.

**Filature 6/6**

Brackenreid, poignets menottés à la tête du lit, regarda avidement la sauce vanille dégouliner sur son corps. Murdoch, à cheval sur lui, ancra son regard dans le sien et lécha le liquide. Il mordilla un bourgeon de chair puis explora sa clavicule avant de redescendre vers son nombril. Thomas frissonna en sentant la sauce couler sur son sexe tendu. William se mit à lécher avidement son membre viril, son regard toujours fixé sur son amant. Sa langue s'enroulant autour de son gland puis descendit sur toute sa longueur. Puis sans aucun avertissement, Murdoch engloutit le sexe de Brackenreid qui, sous cette douce torture, ne dura pas longtemps.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? », s'enquit George après quelques minutes de silence.

« Hé bien, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose... »

« Mais ce qu'ils font est illégal ! », le jeune homme baissa la voix.

« Je sais bien, mais cela ne regarde qu'eux. Ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font. »

« Vous...Vous croyez qu'on devrait leur dire ? »

Julia lança un regard irrité à Crabtree.

« Vous tenez à être muté en Alaska ? »

« Mais l'Alaska n'est pas au- Oh... », George préféra se taire devant le regard assassin que lui lançait la jeune femme.


	12. Retrouvailles

**Fandom :** Murdoch Mysteries

**Rating :** NC-17/R

**Personnages/pairings :** Murdoch/Brackenreid

**Nombre de mots :** 293

**Notes :** Écrit pour _frenchdrabble_ sur le thème _Complainte_. Spoilers sur l'épisode 01x03.

**Retrouvailles**

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau pour un baiser passionné. Brackenreid arracha littéralement le dernier bout de tissu (à savoir une chemise) qui faisait obstacle entre le corps nu de Murdoch et lui. Leurs mains parcouraient fiévreusement le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontraient frénétiquement. Thomas assit son amant sur la commode de la chambre, s'empressant de lubrifier ses doigts pour le préparer.

« Thomas... », hoqueta doucement le plus jeune, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Murdoch emprisonna sa taille avec ses jambes, l'obligeant à se rapprocher. Brackenreid retira ses doigts puis pénétra son amant. Leur respiration saccadée alternait avec leurs cris rauques. Leurs corps perlés de sueur se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, dans une danse qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Un léger glapissement de douleur puis un souffle :

« Doucement ! »

« Silence. », grogna Thomas, reprenant ses lèvres de son amant avant d'ajouter : « Toi et tes foutus principes ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer à Bristol ! »

Un coup de reins plus vigoureux, deux gémissements étouffés.

« Mon bras... », geignit le plus jeune.

« Espèce de mariole ! », marmonna son amant pour toute réponse avant de le mordre à l'épaule.

Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge de Murdoch aurait pu être gémissement de plaisir autant que de douleur.

« J'ai des courbatures partout... », souffla le jeune inspecteur, s'accrochant à Brackenreid alors que celui-ci accélérait.

« Écrit une complainte. », le plus vieux commençait à être agacé par cet échange.

« Nhnn ! J'en...J'en connais une d'ailleurs... Du XVIIème siècle de- », il fut coupé par un violent coup de reins.

« Foutus intellos... »

William se retint de répondre et décida de se concentrer sur le cou de Brackenreid.


End file.
